Nine Months In The Making: The Holiday Edition
by bemylullaby
Summary: In the Nine Months Universe. Read the actual story before reading this one..it's a MUST..Spend some time with the gang as the celebrate the upcoming holidays. What could possibly go wrong? ALL HUMAN
1. It's Halloweeeeeen Time

**disclaimer: i AM NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids.**

* * *

**AN: Welcome to the holiday edition of Nine Months In The Making, where you will find all the messed up and crazy antics of everyone's very sextuplets (lol i've always wanted to refer to them as that). That's right folks, you heard me correctly...here you'll find such holidays as halloween, thanksgiving, christmas and such.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! in honor of this lovely holiday which is embraced by everyone around the world. it's the one day where you can get free candy, scare the pants off people, girls can dress up like whores and nobody says anything...or you can dress up like everyone's favorite vampire coven. golden contacts and all, right? right!**

**Let's recap...Edward&Bella just had themselves a nice sweet glass of lemonade :D get it? just thought i'd remind ya'll..Emmett&Roalie are still doing their top secret...hush hush thang!**

**This is dedicated to my lovely beta katie m cullen. Who is amazing...but then again we both are! **

**enough is enough. trick or treat?**

* * *

BPOV:

"Moooooommmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy!" Leilah screamed. I could hear her foot steps running thudding down the hall. I sighed. Currently I was sitting on my bed reading _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker. I should've been editing the manuscript sitting on my night stand, but I needed a break from work. I was hoping for a little alone time, but that idea was quickly thrown out the window.

My bedroom door flung open and in ran my daughter. Her hair was rolled up in curlers. She jumped on my bed.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy." She continued to say, taking her place at my side. She was bouncing up and down.

"Yes Leilah Anne?"

"Guess what?" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's Halloweeeeen time!" she said with a giggle. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It is, are you ready for tonight?" I asked. The plan was to head over to Alice and Jasper's for Halloween. Apparently Alice wanted to get as many 'mommy' experiences before she had her baby and was using Leilah as a pawn in her game.

"YES! Auntie Alice said we were carving pumpkins! When are we gonna go? Is it time to go yet?" she questioned.

I glanced over at the clock. We had about an hour before we had to leave for Alice's.

"We could finish getting you ready."

"OKAY! I'll be back, let me get my costume!" she said jumping off my bed and running back into her room. The phone started to ring and I leaned over to pick it up off my night stand.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Good Evening." Edward said, trying to pull of a Transylvanian Accent. I laughed.

"Hello good sir. How's work?"

"Bloody. I've seen a lot of people hurting themselves trying to carve pumpkins. They've left me here in the ER. I'm ready to go home. I miss you." He explained.

"I miss you too Edward. You're coming to Alice's right?"

"Yeah I'll probably be a little late, but I'll be there nonetheless."

"Good, you'll get to see Leilah in her costume." I added.

"Oh yes, the big secret will be unveiled." he said with a chuckle. Ever since we came home from the mall a couple weeks ago from buying Leilah's Halloween costume she has refused to tell Edward what she's going to be.

Just then Leilah came strolling into the room. She carefully laid her dress on the bed.

"Speak of the devil." I said, Edward laughed.

"Mommy, who are you talking to?" Leilah said plopping down on the bed.

"Your Uncle Eddie." I stated. She got a smile on her face and pulled the phone out of my hand.

"Uncle Eddie!" she squealed. "No I can't tell you silly, remember it's a surprise!"

"Okay, I will, here's mommy." she said handing the phone back to me.

"Nice try, Cullen."

"It was worth a shot. Listen I've got to go. I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course. Then you'll get to see my fabulous costume."

"I can't wait. Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Leilah. She smiled, stood up and kissed my cheek.

"That's from Uncle Eddie." she said with a giggle.

"Come on, let's get you ready for Halloween." I sat pushing her out of the bed.

"It's Halloweeeeen time." She said with a giggle as she ran into my bathroom.

I followed her into the bathroom and proceeded to get her ready.

We pulled up to Alice and Jasper's house and walked up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell.

"Trick or Treat!" Leilah screamed. I couldn't help but smile. I could hear faint arguing behind the door. Sounded like Emmett and Alice.

The door flung open and there stood Emmett. I laughed when I saw him. There he was standing at the door, dressed as Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. Tight red shirt that showed off every line of his defined chest with a yellow collar, black pants, and a belt tied around his waist and brown boots.

"It's the Belles to Gaston!" he exclaimed picking up Leilah and twirling her around. We were dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Leilah had on the gold dress that Belle wore. The moment she saw it at the Disney store, she fell in love with it. Then she got the grand idea for me to dress up as Belle too. I searched far and wide for the perfect dress and found it at a small costume shop in Bellevue. It was the plain blue dress she wore in the opening. I pulled my hair back in a loose, low pony tail and attached a blue ribbon to it.

He set her down and pulled me in for a hug. "You know Belle there isn't a girl in town that wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day all your dreams come true…" he boomed.

I laughed, were we really going to do this? Beauty and the Beast was by far my favorite Disney movie. Every year in college Emmett would buy me a new copy of the movie because I had watched it so many times my copy ended up getting ruined. Needless to say most of the time I wasn't alone, Emmett was sitting there next to me popcorn bowl in hand.

_Alright, let's play along Bella._

"What do you know about my dreams Gaston?" I said pulling away from him. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Plenty...here picture this, a rusty cunning lodge my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little wife massaging my feet while the little ones play by the fire with the dogs, we'll have six or seven…"

"Dogs?" I questioned batting my eyelashes. The look on Emmett's face was priceless. He was fighting the laughter back.

"No strapping boys like me!" he exclaimed sticking his chest out.

"Imagine that." I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick Leilah up. She was giggling at our little display. What she did next though, surprised me.

"_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston looking so down in the dumps_," she sang towards Emmett. His head shot up with a smile on his face.

I picked up the song, considering I knew all the words.

"_Every_ _guy here'd love to be you, Gaston even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you and it's not very hard to see why…_" I sang.

Emmett laughed and joined in with Leilah and I.

"_No one's slick as Gaston. No one's quick as Gaston. No one's neck is as incredibly thick as Gaston's…_" we sang out.

"Ugh, this thing is killing my back!" Jasper exclaimed walking out of the kitchen, disrupting our singing. We all laughed when we looked at him. His hand was resting on his lower back. His stomach protruding.

"Are you pregnant Jasper?" I exclaimed laughing. I looked at the black shirt he was wearing, it said "Did a little dance…Made a little love"

"Alice thought it would be a great idea for me to experience what she would be going through. I really had no choice. She went all out too." He said pulling up his shirt to reveal a fake pregnancy belly.

"Of course I went all out for Halloween." Alice said walking into the living room. She had an orange button down shirt that was tied right up above her belly, and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She also had painted her belly orange with black eyes and a mouth, like a carved jack o' lantern.

"Uncle Jasper, why do you have a big belly?" Leilah asked as she wiggled out of my arms and walked up to poke Jasper's belly.

"It's my Halloween costume Leilah." He said. She looked at Jasper then back at Alice.

"Uncle Jasper, you look like Auntie Alice. Are you gonna have a baby too?" she questioned. Everyone in the room laughed.

"No honey, that's Uncle Jasper's costume. He's pretending to have a baby." I explained.

"Oh. Auntie Alice?" Leilah asked looking at Alice.

"Yes, honey?" Alice questioned looking at Leilah.

"When are we gonna carve the pumpkins?"

Alice held her hand out. "Well now that you're here we can start soon. You want to come with me and pick out your pumpkin?" Leilah put her hand in Alice's and nodded. They walked into the kitchen. Jasper and Emmett following close behind.

There was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. There stood Rosalie in all her glory. Dressed as Marilyn Monroe, in that famous white dress and the beauty mark above her lip.

"Whoa, gentlemen prefer blondes. Right Rosie?" I asked as she walked into the house.

"They do. Where's your book, Belle?" she said with a smirk.

"Auntie Rosie!" Leilah exclaimed running into the living room right smack dab into Rosalie's arms.

"How adorable it's a mini Bella-Belle." Rosalie said giving Leilah a hug.

"Auntie Rosie, we're about to start carving the pumpkins, come help me." Leilah said pulling Rosalie into the kitchen. I followed them in.

"Holy wow, Rosalie!" Emmett exclaimed as he stopped cutting the top off of Leilah's pumpkin.

"Why thank you Emmett. Close your mouth though, Em." she said giving him a wink.

Emmett finally got the top of Leilah's pumpkin off and she started to dig through the pumpkin, pulling out all the gunk and seeds.

"Hello, Anyone home?" I heard a voice ring out from the front door. There was the sound of the door being shut and footsteps coming into the kitchen. I turned around to see Edward standing in the door way. He had a plastic black cauldron full of candy and goodies.

"Uncle Eddie!" Leilah exclaimed pulling her hands out of the pumpkin and running towards him.

"Leilah, don't touch Uncle Edward. You'll get him dirty, let's get your hands cleaned first alright?" Alice said pulling Leilah to the kitchen sink.

"Original costume _Eddie?_" Emmett said. I looked over at Edward. It was the first time I noticed what he was wearing. He was still dressed in his scrubs, his white lab coat on.

"So sue me. I was in a rush to get here, I haven't had time to look for a costume and there was no way I was going to let my sister pick something out for me. My luck I'd get stuck with something like poor 'ol Jasper here." He said motioning over to Jasper he shot him an evil glare.

"Well I like it Edward. It's very…you." I giggled.

"Uncle Eddie! My hands are all clean now, look see!" Leilah said running up to Edward throwing her hands up. He smiled and picked her up and set her on the table.

"They're very clean. You did a good job." he said picking up the cauldron. "Happy Halloween, Leilah Anne." He handed her the cauldron and kissed her forehead lightly. It made me happy to see them together. She sat there going through the contents of the cauldron.

"Thank you Uncle Eddie! Come help me finish my pumpkin." She said holding her arms off signifying she wanted to be picked up. He graciously obliged and carried her over to the other side of the table.

I watched as they carefully carved the pumpkin together. Edward turned it into a sort of doctor surgery. Between him and Leilah they were doing all the cutting. I turned into the scrub nurse handing them various knives and collecting the loose pieces of pumpkin.

The three of us working together, it was picture perfect. For a split second it was as if we were a happy little family, just the three of us.

* * *

**Totally fun and exciting right? right! happy halloween kids...**

**in the great words of edward cullen himself...**

**"be safe..."**

**don't go too crazy and eat all your free candy at once..**

**As a SIDE note (and by side I mean having no relevent connection to this story) is anybody jealous that you don't have a tree by a window in your kitchen that you can step off of from being outside..let's maybe hunting with your husband. :D anybody? show of hands**


	2. Thanks for Thanksgiving

**disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids**

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving! It's Thanksgiving time in the Nine Months universe. Will someone pass me the mashed potatoes?**

* * *

**EmPOV:**

I pulled up in front of Bella's house and shut the car off. I looked to the passenger seat. Rosalie was sitting there staring out the window.

"Rosalie, we're here." I said. She didn't respond, just kept staring at Bella's house. "Rosie, baby?" I placed a hand on the middle of her thigh. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Sorry Em, I was just thinking." she smiled.

"About? Do you want to talk about it?" I questioned picking her hand up placing it in mine.

"Do you think that we'll ever have this, Emmett?"

"Have what, Rosie?"

"The white picket fence happy ending? The life Bella used to have with Jacob. The life Alice and Jasper are creating." she explained. The entire time she looked deep into my eyes.

"Is that what you want?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Does that work for us? Will it work?" she asked. I could sense the worry in her voice. There was no need for that.

_Where was this coming from? _

"If you want it to work, it'll work. Rosalie, I love you, you know that. I want this life for us if you want it. I will do anything you want to make you happy." I said. I ran my hand down her cheek.

"I want this. Not now, but eventually Emmett. I want my happy ending, with _you._ For the time being I like us just the way we are." she said with a smirk.

"Alright, you ready for Bella's Thanksgiving?" she nodded and I got out to open her door.

**JPOV:**

"Alice are you ready yet?" I yelled from downstairs.

"Coming, Jazzy!" Alice yelled as she bounced down the stairs. She had a pair of black pants on with a white v neck sweater that fit snug against her body. Her baby bump sticking out compared to the rest of her petite body. I smiled.

I walked over to her and kissed her softly. "You look great, Alice."

"Aw, thanks Jasper." she said placing her hand on her stomach.

"You ready to go Alice?"

"Yeah, can we stop by the store and pick up tuna and Oreos?" she questioned, a look of hunger and crave in her eyes.

I laughed. "Of course Alice. We should pick up enough for Emmett too."

"Yeah! Emmett will be totally with me on that one!" she exclaimed as she bounced out the door.

**BPOV:**

I spent the entire morning cooking. First it started with the damn turkey, then the stuffing. The damn corn bread was giving me major issues, and to make matters worse Leilah wasn't feeling the greatest. I had two hours before everyone was due to come over and I still had loads of things to do.

"Why didn't I take Alice up on that offer to help?" I exclaimed to what I thought was an empty room.

"Mommy?" Leilah said wobbling into the kitchen. She had a blanket wrapped around her. The look on her face broke my heart. She woke up early that morning claiming she was cold, then hot, then cold again. Turned out she had a fever and then the cough came about. Luckily she wasn't throwing up, yet.

I put the potato peeler and the potato I was peeling down on the counter and wiped my hands off. I bent down to talk to her. I placed my hand on her forehead to see if she was still warm.

"How are you feeling Lei?" I asked. Her forehead was still a little warm. She wasn't due for another dose of medicine for an hour or so.

"I feel yucky, mommy." she pouted. "Will you give me a bath?"

I looked around the kitchen. I had to finish peeling potatoes, cutting up the veggies, let a lone start making the macaroni and cheese and candied yams. I didn't have time to supervise Leilah in the tub.

"Um, Leilah, honey, I've got a lot of cooking to do still." I said. Leilah's face dropped.

"Okay." she whispered. That broke my heart. What was I to do?

"Leilah, why don't I do this, why don't I call Uncle Edward and see if he can come over and help mommy with dinner?"

Her eyes lit up at the mention of Edward's name.

"Okay!" she exclaimed running over to the phone on the table near the couch and handing it to me. "Call him now, mommy."

I smiled and took the phone, dialing Edward's phone.

"Hello?" he said. His voice sounded groggy. He was sleeping, he got home late last night.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I forgot you would probably be sleeping still."

"It's okay Bells, what's up?"

"Well, I hate to be a pest, but Leilah's not feeling…" I started to say before he cut me off.

"Is she okay? What's wrong?" he frantically said. It was cute how he worried about her.

"She just has a fever and a cough. She needs some TLC, but I've got loads of cooking to do still for dinner and I don't know what to do."

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be there." he exclaimed.

"Thanks, Edward."

"Anything for you, Bella. Anything for you." he said right before hanging up the phone. I looked down at Leilah. She was staring at me, looking for an answer.

"So? Is Uncle Eddie coming?"

"Yeah, he'll be here soon. Why don't you go sit on the couch and watch some TV while you wait." I said, before Leilah bolted into the living room.

_I guess she's feeling better._

Two hours later everything was done. The turkey sat in the oven keeping warm. The menu tonight consisted of mashed potatoes and gravy, candied yams, steamed vegetables, Leilah's favorite macaroni and cheese, stuffing, home made corn bread and for desert the traditional pumpkin pie. Of course there was whatever Alice decided to bring, her cravings were coming and going. Most of the time it was some weird combination. For example last week I went grocery shopping with her and she picked up pickles and chocolate ice cream.

I walked into the living room to see Edward sitting on the couch watching TV. Leilah was curled up, her head on his lap and a blanket draped over her body.

"How she doing?" I asked making my presence known in the room.

He looked back at me and smiled, "Better. I think that bath helped. Her forehead feels normal now. I haven't had the chance to take her temperature but I think she'll be just fine. Just make sure she keeps taking her medicine and gets plenty of rest. Oh and she'll need to drink lots of fluids, orange juice would be ideal." he said putting on his doctor face.

"Will do, Dr. Cullen." I smirked.

The doorbell rang and I walked over to answer it.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bella!" Emmett boomed as he pulled me into one of his signature bear hugs.

"Em-you're-hurting-me." I managed to get out. He smiled and let go.

"Sorry Bells. I brought beer…oh and I managed to find Rosalie somewhere." he said with a smirk as he pointed to her. She stood in the doorway a smile on her face and a brown paper bag in her arms.

"Emmett, take the bag from Rosalie and put it in the fridge." I demanded and Emmett obeyed. I motioned for Rosalie to step in and she shut the door behind her. I walked into the living room.

"I'm going to put her to bed." I whispered to Edward as I picked Leilah up off the couch.

"Mommy?" she whispered.

"Shhh, go back to sleep. I'm just taking you to bed." I cooed. She rested her head on my shoulder and fell back asleep. I walked over to her room and placed her softly on the bed. I pulled the covers over her and sighed.

"Mommy Bella?" the velvety voice I grew to love said from behind me.

"Yes, Uncle Eddie?" I mocked as I got up to meet him in the door way.

"You're too tempting for your own good, you know that?" he asked.

"Of course and our friends are sitting in the living room." I spat back with a hint of sarcasm in my voice walking away.

**EmPOV:**

I put the beer in the fridge, grabbing one for myself. I walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I found some random football game that was on.

_Beer, Football and Food. Happy Thanksgiving indeed._

Edward came walking in sat down next to me.

"Happy Thanksgiving, man!" he exclaimed.

"Same to you, Eddie, I'm surprised you don't have to work."

"Well I'm on call. If something happens, they'll page me and I'll have to go in." he said as he pulled a pager out of his pocket.

"Got it. Well let's just hope that nothing happens." I exclaimed. "Bella's worked really hard on this dinner. She wants all of us to be together for once."

"I know. They told me they would try their hardest to keep from having to come in. I'm the last resort."

"Good. You wanna beer, man?" I asked.

"Sure, that would be nice." he added

"In the fridge. Go get it yourself" I exclaimed. He nodded and got up, heading towards the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and I figured I would answer it. _Why the hell not?_ I swung the door open and there stood Alice and Jasper. Alice was holding a brown paper bag.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Emmett! I have food to share with you!" Alice exclaimed as she kissed my cheek.

"Heck yeah! Prego scores again!" I boomed.

**BPOV:**

I found my way into the kitchen to find Rosalie sitting at the counter. She was staring off into space, her head resting on the palm of her hand.

"Why you so quiet Rose?" I asked.

"I was just thinking. How do you do it?" she questioned.

"Do what Rosalie? I do plenty of things." I said sarcastically.

"The mommy thing. You're a single, working mom with a four year old. You hardly have time for yourself, let alone time to go out and meet someone."

I chuckled to myself. _How do I do it? I fall for my best friend, play it off like he's just spending time with me and manage to ship my daughter off every Wednesday to visit with her Grandpa Charlie so I can spend time with Edward._

"Some things are worth sacrificing. I have everything I need in my life right now." I said as I looked over at Rosalie. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine, perfect. I told Emmett that I was scared that this life wouldn't work for us." she admitted.

"Stop thinking like that, Rose. You'll get your happy ending, with E…" I started before I heard the door open and sound of Alice's melodic voice fill the living room. "We'll talk later?"

Rosalie sighed, nodding her head. "Yeah, later. You got any wine?"

I laughed and opened the fridge pulling out an open bottle of wine. I grabbed a glass and set it in front of Rosalie. I pulled the cork out and started to pour it in the glass.

"That bottle's almost gone Bells. Is that the same bottle that you gave me that one time?" she questioned.

I remembered what she was talking about. Of course it _wasn't_ the same bottle. Edward and I finished that bottle a couple days after she came over. This bottle was opened recently.

"Um, er, no it's not the same one." I said.

"Are you turning into an alcoholic? You know it's not good to drink by yourself, Bella." Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Bella, you know it's not good to be an alcoholic." Alice said coming into the kitchen, brown paper bag in hand. She placed it on the counter and took a seat next to Rosalie.

"Thanks, Rosalie." I muttered.

"Anytime Bells. You know that if you're feeling down all you have to do is just call me. I'll be more than happy to come drink with you." Rosalie said.

"So wait, why are we talking Alcoholic Bella? She doesn't drink. Do you remember that one time in college?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice, I remember that one time in college. Vaguely, do I remember, but you guys have told me all about it. Believe me when I say, I'm glad I don't remember it all." I explained.

"Whatever Bells. Listen, so this is the second time I've come over to Bella's and drank wine. Believe me when I say both times the bottle she's poured me a glass from were both almost gone. And this bottle..." Rosalie said picking the bottle off the counter. "Is not the same bottle as before. The first time was only what a month or so ago?"

"Bella. It's not good to be an alcoholic." Alice reassured me.

"I'm not an alcoholic!" I yelled.

"Whoa, Bella's an alcoholic?" Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen. I stared at him giving him an evil glare.

_You! It's all because of you!_ I wanted to scream at him.

"I'm not an alcoholic!" I exclaimed.

"Don't listen to her, Edward. She has a half empty bottle of wine in her fridge. I came a month ago and she had a totally different bottle, same thing. She's turning into a regular alcoholic." Rosalie explained.

"Aw, Bella you know if you ever need a friend I'm here for you. It's not good to drink alone." Edward said as he threw his arm around my shoulders.

"I hate you all." I exclaimed walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

We all sat around my dining room table. The food was all around the table. I sat at the head of the table, Edward directly right in front of me at the opposite end. To my right was Leilah, whom was feeling much better, next to her were Alice and Jasper. To my left were Emmett and Rosalie.

"Mommy, can I say grace?" Leilah asked.

"Of course you can, honey." I said.

"Okay everyone, please fold your hands and let's pray!" Leilah demanded. Everyone laughed and did as she told them. I looked over at my daughter as she folded her hands and bowed her head.

"Dear God, Thank you for all the yummy food that my mommy made. Thank you for all my toys, but most of all I'm thank you for my family who loves me." she said. "Auntie Alice?" she said as she poked her in the arm.

"Yes Leilah?"

"What are you thankful for?" she said. Alice thought for a second.

"I'm thankful for my health, my baby boy…" she said placing her hand on her stomach. "And my Jasper who takes care of me." she said giving Jasper a kiss on the cheek. "Jasper, what are you thankful for?"

"I'm thankful that I've been given the chance to bring a child into this world. A little boy I can play catch with and take camping." he exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Rosalie what are you thankful for?"

"I'm thankful that my firm is doing very successful. I'm also thankful for people who _love_ me." she said looking around the table lingering a little more at Emmett. I thought I might have even seen her hand fall beneath the table and squeeze Emmett's leg. "Em, what are you thankful for?"

"Beer, sports and women!" he exclaimed. What an Emmett thing to say. "And my best friends! Edward my man, what are you thankful for?" he glanced across the table.

"I'm thankful that we've all been given the chance to come together today. That over the past five months we've gone closer once again. I'm glad to have my family back." Edward said. "Bella, your turn."

All the heads turned towards me. "I'm thankful for another great year together. You guys have really helped through a lot this year as I've been there for you guys as well. It's been a great year, I'm glad that we're all here to share it together. Alright, enough. Rub-a-dub-dub thanks for the grub!" I exclaimed.

Edward started to cut the turkey and we all ate.

"Gosh Bells, that was an amazing dinner. I'm stuffed." Emmett exclaimed as he slouched in his chair.

"Yeah Bella, great dinner. You did us proud. Little Jasper liked it too!" Alice said placing her hand one her stomach.

"Yea, Mommy. Good food. I liked the macaroni and cheese." Leilah exclaimed scooping up another spoonful of macaroni and cheese and stuffing it in her mouth.

She was feeling better.

"Don't eat too much Leilah Anne. We don't want you getting sick again." I warned her.

"I won't sick again mommy. I promise, right Uncle Eddie?" she asked glancing across the table.

"Um, er, don't eat too much Leilah. Otherwise your tummy is going to hurt." He replied.

"Oh…okay." she said dropping her head.

"Where's the pumpkin pie, Bella?" Emmett exclaimed.

"In the fridge. I'll go get it." I answered getting up and walking into the kitchen. I pulled the pie out, grabbed the whipped cream, and shut the refrigerator door.

I paused when I reached the entry way into the dining room. I watched as six of the most important people in my life sat before me, laughing and smiling. Leilah, my sweet little Leilah, being the center of attention.

Thanksgiving is supposed to be a day where you give thanks. The Pilgrims and Native Americans celebrated it together. They shared their food and learned to live with each other. Before me were the things I was most thankful for.

I had Alice and Rosalie for always being there for me no matter what the emergency, and for always using me as an excuse to go shopping. Emmett and Jasper for being the two older brothers I never had. The entire time I've known them they've always been there for me at a moment's notice. I had Leilah for being my world. She's what gets me through the day. Edward, well for just being Edward and always the perfect gentleman. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to get through some of my biggest obstacles. Now I was the one who was helping him heal.

I smiled and walked back into the dining room. I set the pie on the table.

"Happy Thanksgiving, you guys!" I exclaimed.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" they all rang out.

* * *

**Anyone hungry yet? I am! What are you thankful for? :D **

**Just a little something before we get back into the swing of things. Esme&Carlisle's party is up next! :D **

**Brace yourself!**


	3. Have Yourself A Merry Little Chrismtas

**Disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids, although i DO own twilight ticket stubs (yes plural stubs) and a red alabaster heart paperweight which was handmade in volterra, italy (thanks to my vamptastic beta) which i'll cherish forever and forever and forever.**

**Author's Note: Merry [insert winter holiday you celebrate]! :D I guess I've been in a true holiday kick, because here I am uploading the Christmas Extra for Nine Months. Christmas is in FULL SWING! yay! :D Sorry for the lack of quick updates (so to speak) on the regular Nine Months..My beta and I have been preoccupied with a submission for jandco and withthevampsofcourse's "Very Cullen Christmas" contest. We finally got it done, which isn't an easy task when there's a three hour time difference in play! :D Wander over to our profiles to check it out! We're very very proud. **

**Enough of my shameless plugging...Get to reading about the merriment that is Christmas in the Nine Months In The Making universe! **

**

* * *

**

**RPOV:**

Christmas Day and what was I doing? Standing in front of a stove cooking Christmas dinner for my friends. Me, Rosalie Hale, domesticated. I was blaming this sudden burst of _mommy_ on the hormones. Those damned hormones.

_It's really quiet. That can't be a good sign._

I turned the stove off and set the spoon I was stirring with on the counter. I walked into the living room and smiled at the sight in front of me. Emmett was adding the finishing touches to the tree, wearing a red Santa hat on his head. I threw a fit the other day when I walked into the house to find the Douglas Fir tree sitting in the corner of his living room, untouched, undecorated. Luckily, Edward was smart enough to remember to water it ever so often. So after I made it my mission to decorate that tree. Emmett deciding he wanted to make it up to me by decorating the tree by himself.

I'll have to admit though, the tree was beautiful. It was decorated in red twinkling lights with gold sheer ribbon weaving through the tough branches. Hung all over were different sizes of red, silver and gold glass ornaments. Ornaments, that I prayed would last through the first few hours of the day. Not because Leilah would knock them over, but because Emmett was known to break a few glass ornaments off trees. A beautiful gold star sat at the top of the tree.

He was casually singing "All I want for Christmas is You".

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need…I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you…" _his voice rang out. He finished hanging the last ornament on the tree and turned around. He smiled when he saw me standing there.

"Rosalie!" he exclaimed running over to me, pulling me into his arms. "Dance with me baby." He started to sway back and forth dancing to the music in his head.

"Dance with you? To what?"

A grin appeared on his face. He continued to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

He sang looking into my eyes the entire time. Aside from Halloween, Christmas was one of Emmett's favorite holidays. I mean who wouldn't love this holiday? You're constantly surrounded by your loved ones, presents under the tree and food always on the table. For me it was my favorite holiday, always has been. Growing up it would be the one day in my life where everything would go smoothly, go right. My parents stopped fighting, put on their "happy" faces and we played family. 

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked twirling me around once more before stopping.

"Yeah Em?"

"I love you baby. This is our first Christmas together." he said, his beautiful eyes sparkling with delight.

"Well, technically…" my voice trailed off as Emmett cut me off.

"Yeah, I've celebrated this joyous holiday with you for more than half of my life, but…" he said pausing once to place an innocent kiss on my forehead. "…this is our first Christmas _together._ Well, first of many to come, at least I can hope."_  
_

"First of many to come is right, Emmett. You're stuck with me _forever_. You have no idea." I muttered, my mind floating back to the life growing inside of me. Whether Emmett liked it or not, this Christmas would definitely not be our last. It would be our last, just the two of us.

Before Emmett could respond the sound of a car door shutting and sound of Leilah's sweet voice could be heard faintly outside.

"Our guests are arriving Rosie!" Emmett exclaimed running over to the door, like a kid running down the stairs on Christmas morning, swinging it open.

**BPOV:**

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Em!" Leilah's small voice rang as she ran towards Emmett's awaiting body standing at the door. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Merry Christmas, little Leilah Anne." he sang. Rosalie appeared from behind Emmett. She looked lost and distant. She found out she officially pregnant a couple days ago and I know that was the only thing on her mind.

"Merry Christmas, Rosalie." I said as I stepped into the house shutting the front door behind me.

"Merry Christmas." she sighed. She looked lost. Poor thing.

I looked over at Emmett and Leilah in the living room. They were settling on the couch, getting ready to watch Christmas Movies, just like we used to do. They would be busy for awhile. I glanced back over at Rosalie.

"Hey, you got some wine?" I asked with a smile. She simply nodded and started walking towards the kitchen.

Once we were safely in the kitchen Rosalie sunk into a chair in the corner.

"Help yourself. You know where it is." she said pointing to the fridge.

I simply nodded, pulling the bottle of wine out of the fridge and grabbing a glass out of the cupboard.

"You okay Rosalie?" I asked sitting next to her. She buried her head in her hands.

"No, I'm going to be truthful to you. I'm not okay." she admitted.

"Rose…" I whispered placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Bella, I'm lost. I don't know what to do. I can't bring myself to tell him." she said sitting up, a hand flying to her stomach.

"You'll know the right time to tell him, Rosalie. Don't worry he'll love the idea of being a father. It'll be okay."

"I hope you're right Bells."

I looked around. "So when is everyone else getting here?" I curiously asked.

"Um, Alice and Jasper should be here soon. They were just stopping by the Cullens' to drop off some presents before coming by."

"What about Edward? Is he home?"

I couldn't help but ask. I missed him so much. The feel of his warmth when he slept next to me, his loving embraces, his sweet kisses. It was killing me to be away from him, but I needed the time. I just had to keep reminding myself.

"I think he's sleeping. He worked late last night and he's working again tonight. It was weird. He originally worked out so he could be off and spend Christmas with us, but something came up I guess. He really didn't mention too much about it." she explained.

I knew exactly what "came up", _me. _Christmas was supposed to be one of those holidays that you spent with your family and loved ones. Being here with us on Christmas would hurt him. Not because we couldn't be "us" around our friends, but because that "us" we grew comfortable with was skating on thin ice.

"_Christmas, Christmas time is near. Time for toys and time for cheer. We've been good, but we can't last hurry Christmas, hurry fast. Want a plane that loops the loop. Me, I want a hula hoop! We can hardly stand the wait please Christmas, don't be late._" Leilah and Emmett's voices rang from the living room. I looked at Rosalie and we both laughed.

"Rosalie, don't be afraid to tell him. He loves kids. Let's get back in there before they destroy the living room." I said, getting up.

The two of us heading back into the living room to see my daughter and best friend rocking out to the "The Chipmunk Song".

The front door swung open and in waddled Alice, followed by Jasper.

"Merry Christmas!" Alice's voice rang out. She walked over to the tree, dumping the few presents she had in her arms and collapsed on the couch. Her hands resting on her stomach.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! Can we open presents now? Please mommy, please!" Leilah said running over to me. She threw her arms around my legs, nearly knocking me over.

I scooped her up in my arms. "Leilah, after dinner we'll open presents. You go back and tell your Uncle Emmett that he needs to wait to open presents like the rest of us."

Leilah shot her head over to Emmett he hung his head down. "Sorry, Uncle Emmett. Mommy said no." she wiggled her way out of my arms and ran over to Alice on the couch.

"Hi Auntie Alice." Leilah said putting her hand on Alice's stomach. "Hi little cousin." She kissed Alice's stomach lightly. I looked to Alice's face for a reaction. She was speechless. I thought I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I moved my head over to Rosalie who was leaning against the door jam. She had a hand over her mouth in awe.

Leilah stood up on the couch and looked around the room.

"Uncle Jasper?" she asked as she jumped off the couch running over to him.

"Yes, Leilah?"

"Where's Uncle Eddie?"

"Um…I'm not sure, honey. Emmett?" Jasper said looking across the room at Emmett.

"He's upstairs in his room. He got home late this morning from working. He's sleeping because he needs to sleep. He has to work again tonight." He explained.

"Oh, can I go see him?" she questioned.

"Sure! Go tell Uncle Eddie Merry Christmas!" Emmett said with a mischievous grin. Leilah squealed and ran up the stairs.

"Emmett." I said sternly.

"What? Leilah wanted to see her Uncle Eddie." he said innocently. I rolled my eyes, walking to the couch to sit next to Alice. I picked up a pillow and sat it on my lap. Alice quickly grabbed the pillow from me and laughed.

"Emmett-are-these-pillows?" she said in between laughs.

"Uh, yeah?" Emmett skeptically said. I threw a glare over at Alice.

"Bella, Emmett has throw pillows on his couch." She said trying to put a serious face on.

"Yeah, so? They're nice to sleep on when I nap on the couch. Ain't that right babe?" Emmett said glancing over at Rosalie who was lost in her own world.

"Uh, yeah, right." she muttered.

"So Emmett, five months ago I was over, you didn't used to have pillows on the couch. What's next potpourri in the bathroom?" Alice laughed.

"Actually…" Rosalie trailed off. Alice shot her head back to where Rosalie was standing, her hands crossed against her chest.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked looking skeptically over at Emmett.

"What? It smells like cinnamon and pine! Just like Christmas! It's magical." Emmett explained.

I couldn't help it anymore. I looked over at Alice who wasn't breathing because she was laughing so hard. Between Emmett's explanation and Alice's response I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mommy!" Leilah's voice broke the laughter as she came bounding down the stairs.

"Leilah Anne, be careful!" Jasper warned. I looked over at Jasper.

_Whoa, go daddy Jasper!_

Leilah stopped on the stair she was just about to step down onto. "Sorry, Uncle Jasper." she quietly said hopping down the rest of the stairs. She ran over to Jasper giving him a short hug and ran over to me.

"Mommy, mommy, look what Uncle Eddie gave me for Christmas!" she said pulling at the gold chain around her neck. Attached to the chain was a small gold heart locket.

"Honey, that's beautiful." I said fingering the locket between my fingers. "I thought we said we were going to wait until after dinner to open presents."

"I'm sorry about that, Bella." Edward said as he appeared at the top of the stairs. He was adjusting his tie. "I'm getting ready to leave and I wanted to see her reaction when she opened it."

_Dang! Way to make me feel like an ass, Edward._

"Oh, it's fine. I didn't know." I blushed. My eyes followed him as he casually walked over to Rosalie who was still standing in the doorway.

"Merry Christmas, Rosie." he said handing her a red box with a green bow on top.

"Aw, thanks Edward." she grabbed the box from him and lifted the top off. Her eyes grew wide and a smile formed on her lips. I could've sworn I saw a tear fall.

"Edward…" she whispered as she picked up the contents of the box. The box fell to the floor as she held the pair of Manolo Blahnik shoes. She ran her fingers over the blue satin.

"Oh my gosh! Edward! Are those the Something Blue Satin Manolos?" Alice yelled as she ran over to Rosalie, grabbing one of the shoes out of her hands.

Edward laughed. "Something like that. I figured eventually she'll get married, this could be her something blue." His eyes trailed over to Emmett, who just smiled. If I hadn't been paying so much attention to Edward, I wouldn't have even noticed the glances they shared.

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed. "You're pure genius, Edward." she handed the shoe back to Rosalie.

"Well, poop, after all the work I did for you Mr. Cullen I _better_ get a pair of damn good shoes and let me tell you, you did good." Rosalie smirked.

"Why thank you, Rosalie." Edward said with a smile as he walked over to Leilah picking her up off the couch.

"Merry Christmas, Leilah. Sorry I have to work." he said carrying her into the kitchen. I sighed.

"What the heck, Edward? Why are you stealing Leilah?" Emmett said as he ran into the kitchen after them. "Jasper, you coming?" he yelled over his shoulders.

"Well ladies, looks like I'm off to save the fair maiden." Jasper smiled as he walked into the kitchen. Rosalie joined us on the couch.

"Edward's really great with Leilah." Alice said. I looked over at her and she gave me a wink.

_Nice try, Alice._

"Yeah it's too bad Tanya was too much in love with herself and her body to give him the family he deserves." I spat. Deep down I had this hate for that woman.

"Alright, I'm headed out, ladies." Edward said as he walked back into the room. He walked over to the door and pulled his coat on. He walked back to the couch and stood there waiting.

Alice took the hint and got up from the couch giving him a hug. "Merry Christmas, little brother. Shame you had to work tonight."

"Yeah sorry about that, Ali." he pulled away and looked over at Rosalie, whom was right behind Alice.

"Don't work too hard, Edward. I'll be sure to save you some food." Rosalie smirked.

"Thanks you're a doll, Rose." he kissed her forehead and looked over at me.

_What am I supposed to be waiting in line? Does he think he's that great of a man that women are standing in line for him? _I sighed. _He is that great of a man. _

I got up from the couch and walked into his arms.

"Thank you for Leilah's present." I whispered.

"I saw it and thought of her. I got you something too."

"Edward…"

"I'll drop by the house and leave it for you."

I nodded as he pulled me into his arms tighter. I missed _this._ I took a deep breath inhaling his scent.

He leaned down to kiss my temple. "I love you." He whispered so low I barely even heard it.

He let go of me. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" he exclaimed before turning around and walking out the door.

"Let's get to eating!" Emmett exclaimed as he walked in, Leilah on his hip. She had a gingerbread cookie in her hand.

"Mommy lookie what Uncle Em gave me!" she exclaimed holding the cookie up to show me. "It's a gingerbread boy!"

"Gingerbread _man_, Leilah." Emmett corrected.

Leilah giggled. "Uncle Em made them!" she took a huge bite out of the cookie.

"Right, I'm sure Uncle Emmett made them sweetie." Alice said with a smirk.

"Look, mommy." she extended her hand out to show me the cookie. "I bit his head off!"

"That's what she said!" Emmett and Jasper exclaimed at the same time. Leilah looked over at them, confused.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you some real food." I said taking her out of Emmett's arms.

We all piled into the dining room and Alice started laughing. When I stepped into the dining room I saw what she was laughing about. The table was set beautifully. His wooden table had a red tablecloth draped over the surface. The place settings were the white china plates I recognized from Rosalie's apartment. The plates were sitting on top of white placemats. To the right of the plates laid a green napkin rolled up with a gold napkin ring.

"Holy crap, Emmett! What the hell happened to your table?" Jasper exclaimed.

"Jasper Whitlock, watch your language!" Alice exclaimed.

"You said a bad word, Uncle Jazzy." Leilah giggled.

"I think it looks nice." Emmett exclaimed as he sat Leilah down in a chair. "Rosalie did it. It looks nice."

Jasper laughed and made a whipping sound. Alice smacked Jasper on the back of the head.

"Thank you, Alice." Rosalie said with a smile.

Dinner was really good. Rosalie did a good job this year. She was really settling into the "housewife" mold quite nicely. I was helping Emmett with the dishes when I heard sounds of Leilah's giggles followed by Alice's sweet voice.

"_I really can't stay…" _Alice sang. She loved this song, it was one of her favorite Christmas songs, especially when she sang it with Jasper.

"_Baby, it's cold outside." _Jasper's deep voice rang.

"_I've got to go away."_

"_Baby it's cold outside."_

"_This evening as been…"_

"_Been hoping that you'd drop in."_

"_So very nice"_

"_I'll hold you hand they're just like ice…"_ Jasper's voice trailed off. I remembered the first time they sang this song. It was our first Christmas together in New York. The power had gone out on the entire block. We spent the evening laying around the living room eating Chinese Take Out with candles being our own means of light. Jasper and Edward brought out their guitars and we sang the entire night. Alice joked around about it being cold and they started to sing the song.

I glanced over at Emmett who was smirking.

"Shall we join the party Bells?" he asked holding his arm out for me to take. I nodded linking my arm into his.

"_My mother will start to worry_." Alice sang as we entered the living room. Emmett smiled.

"_Beautiful what's your hurry_." His voice boomed. Alice turned her back to see us standing there and she smiled.

"_My father will be pacing the floor_." She continued as she walked over to us.

"Listen to the fireplace roar." Emmett sang as he let go of my arm, pulling Alice into his arms.

"_So really I'd better scurry_."

"_Beautiful please don't hurry_."

"_Well, maybe just a half a drink more_."

"_Put some records on as I pour_." Jasper finished for Emmett.

"Mommy I want to learn that song too!" Leilah said as she ran over to me. I picked her up when she got to my feet.

"Maybe when you're older, hun."

"Can we open presents now mommy? Please, please?" She asked.

"Well, I guess."

"Yes! Uncle Emmett!" she yelled as she stretched out her arms signaling for Emmett to take her from me. He nodded and took her in his arms.

We all sat in front of the tree. Leilah had lots of presents in front of her. The wrapping paper and bows in a pile of trash at her side. Leilah was admiring a box set of the Madeline book, which she received from Alice and Jasper. Along with a plush Madeline doll. Rosalie and Emmett, whom against my will bought Leilah two pairs of Sock-Em Boppers. Well, from what I understand, Emmett bought them. Rosalie just smiled and laughed, claiming she didn't want anything to do with them. So instead, she picked up a royal blue wool coat, which Leilah adored. She started to call it her "Madeline" coat.

Christmas was finally over and I could rest easy knowing the year was almost over.

* * *

**Comments? Thoughts? Hope you enjoyed the Christmas merriment! :D Again check out the collaboration that is "A Very Cullen Christmas: Lights, Pianos and Igloos" :D **

**You know the drill guys...review review review! :D**


	4. Kiss Me at Midnight

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer. So, I don't own those gorgeous Cullen boys or the fabulous Rosalie and Alice nor the ever falling Bella. However, I do own my "mini alice porsche" (as Katie calls it) iPod, four seasons of Grey's Anatomy on DVD and the confirmation code for my plane ticket.**

**a/n-so i've been talking about this new years chapter for ages now. It almost didn't happen, but the fanfiction gods flooded my mind with inspiration...oh and you know it helps when i've got an epic writing playlist on itunes and youtube clips of twilight and titanic to get me through. **

**speaking of titanic, let's play a game can you find the magical, mystical titanic quote!!!!!! :D **

***raises champagne flute after new years***

* * *

**BPOV:**

It was Saturday, December 31st, New Years Eve. Here I was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, starring mindlessly out the window at the lush forest around us. I left Leilah with Carlisle and Esme for the weekend, leaving the next forty-eight hours open to spend with Edward.

"Bella, love, we're here." Edward's velvety voice broke the silence and my focus on the whirl of green outside.

We'd been driving for nearly two hours to his cabin on Mt. Rainier. Edward bought the cabin about four years ago and this was the first time I was seeing it. The door to the car opened and Edward held his hand out to help me out.

"What do you think?" he asked.

I looked around at my surroundings. I could smell the lush pine scent of the trees, the crisp cool feeling of the wind blowing against my skin. Sitting in the middle of the forest, was a beautiful cabin.

"It's beautiful, Edward. We're so secluded from everything."

"That's the idea. I used to love coming up here to get away from the world. Tanya hated it. She was away from her precious amenities, with limited cell phone service. She was never a happy camper when she came up here."

I could sense the sadness in his voice. There was one thing I'd learned about Edward in the years I've known him. He was always a giver, a pleaser. I knew this cabin was the one thing that he had of his own. All he ever wanted to do was share it was his wife, but it seemed like she could care less.

"Well, I love the idea of being here with you and only you this weekend. We'll be _undisturbed_."

"That's the idea. Shall we?" he asked motioning for me to walk up the cobblestone walkway up to the front porch.

We walked up to the door and I was surprised that it was actually warm outside. There was a fire going in the fireplace, beautiful flowers sitting on a side table.

"I had someone come up here and set up the place. They must've just left. The kitchen is stocked, the linens on the bed freshly washed. I had them light a fire to warm up the place. I wanted everything to be perfect."

He brought his hand up to my face bringing it closer to his. His lips touched mine softly.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"No, thank you. Thank you for letting me _love_ you. Letting me into your life, into Leilah's life. It's the biggest compliment I could ever receive."

"You're welcome. I'd be stupid to let you go."

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body.

"I don't plan to ever let you go." he whispered in my ear. The feeling of his cool breath against my skin gave me goose bumps.

"Please don't" I pleaded as I slipped out of my coat. Edward quickly took the coat from my arms.

"Beautiful, as always Bella." he commented, his eyes shifting from mine down to the midnight blue knee length dress I was wearing, that hugged each and every curve in all the right places.

"Thanks." I blushed, pushing a stray hair out of my face in attempt to cover my blushing cheeks.

"Let me show you the rest of the place." he said taking my hand.

He led me through each and every room of his cabin. Starting with the beautiful kitchen complete with the sparkling black granite counter tops and top of the line kitchen appliances. Next came the "guest" bedroom which had its own bathroom. The coveted Master Suite with the plush four poster bed, the Jacuzzi tub for two in the bathroom, and the beautiful French doors that led to the back patio.

"Where do these lead?" I asked as I ran my fingers of the shiny brass handles.

"Open the doors and find out." Edward smirked.

My hand firmly gripped the brass handle and pushed the door open. The crisp winter air hit me in the face as the door creaked open. I stepped out and was marveled at the sight outside.

The back patio was a private secluded area, lit up with Japanese paper lanterns hanging from the roof. In the middle of the deck sat a hot tub, bubbles with steam rose above the water.

"It's ready to go." Edward said as he walked over to the tub, splashing some water towards me.

_Of course it is._

"I didn't bring my suit. If someone would've told me…" I smirked

He took a few steps closer to me, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Who said anything about suits?"

The feel of his cool breath against my skin sent shivers down my spine. My knees nearly gave in right then and there. I almost forgot this gorgeous piece of man could have this affect on me. I had to remember to breathe. Take deep breaths.

I _needed_ this, I _wanted_ this.

I took a few steps towards the hot tub stopping right at the edge of the tub. I brought my hand up to the zipper on the side of my dress, quickly zipping it down. Slipping the straps off my shoulders, the dress slid down my body to heap on the floor.

I paused momentarily to thank the stars that I'd picked up the turquoise lace panty set a few days ago at the mall. I turned my body slightly to look at Edward. My hair whipped to the side just like in the movies.

"Are you coming or what, lover boy?" I flirted as I beckoned him to join me.

I carefully slipped into the hot tub, it took me a moment to get adjusted to the temperature. I watched as Edward fumbled with his clothes quickly throwing them in a pile on the floor, keeping his boxers on.

"You're keeping me waiting…" I cooed as reached behind to unclasp my bra. I slipped it off and threw it towards him.

"Don't start the party without me." he whined as he stepped into the water.

"Well, it's not my fault, Romeo." I said playfully splashing water towards him.

He snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me on top of him. Resituating myself so that I was straddling his hips, I could feel his obvious arousal against the inside of my thigh. A cool air rolled in and whipped the frosty air against my shoulders. I shivered.

"A little cool, are we?" Edward chuckled.

Knowing exactly what he noticed, I sunk farther into the warmth and let out a throaty moan.

"Mmm…I'm more comfortable now." I giggled.

"Bella, you're…" Edward moaned as my lips lasciviously attacked the smooth surface of his neck.

"I'm what?" I flirted in between kisses.

He moaned.

"At a loss for words?" I smirked sucking softly on his neck.

All I got from Edward was another moan. It amazed me that I still had that affect on him. His hands trailed down to my lower back pulling my hips closer to his, grinding against him.

Edward tangled his fingers through my hair and pulled it roughly. I threw my head back as a moan escaped my lips. He ran his lips across my neck in a furious motion.

"Fuck this." he mumbled.

I glanced up at him confused. His lips attacked mine with passion and fury. In one swift movement he stood up, pulling me up with him. The icy breeze hit my skin sending shivers down my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carefully stepped out of the tub and stumbled back into the cabin, his lips never once leaving mine.

Our bodies slammed against each other as we crashed on the bed, sending our tensions and emotions scattering around us. Edward's lips trail down from my lips to the curves of my breasts, sucking and teasing. His hands explored my body every inch of my skin, as if it was the first time, like a hunter exploring uncharted territory. Reaching the _gold_ he'd been searching for, he slipped my panties off my hips, down my legs. His fingers trailing slowly back up my legs.

"Not fair, Mr. Cullen." I flirted as my hands dipped into the waistband of his boxers slipping them off quickly.

We laid there gazing into each other's eyes waiting for the other to make a move.

"Edward…" I whispered.

I started up at him, my brown eyes drowning in the sea of green starring back up at me. I took a deep breath and muttered the four words I'd been aching to say.

"Make love to me."

He leaned down to my ear, supporting his weight on his arms. He placed a chaste kiss on my temple and whispered. "My pleasure…" his cool breath tickling behind my ear.

An immense wave of passion overtook my body as our bodies connected. With each motion, each thrust our kisses were deepened, our touches grew frantic. We slipped into a state where we only existed for each other, to please the other. Our breathing was staggered and heavy as we reached our climaxes _together_. My body trembled beneath his.

"You're trembling." he sighed, running his hand down my cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." I assured, as I attempted to catch my breath.

He pulled me into his arms as he rolled over onto the bed. Resting my head against his chest I listened to his steady heart beat slowly to a normal pace, rhythmically beating with mine.

"I need a shower." I smirked, looking up at him. "Care to join me?"

"What kind of a gentleman would I be to turn down an opportunity like that?" he said, swooping me into his arms, and running me into the bathroom.

* * *

"Dance with me, Bella." Edward requested as he pressed _play _on the stereo. He held his hand out and I graciously placed mine in his.

He pulled me into his arms and held me close. The opening piano chords of, "Let's Make Love" by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw started to fill the room.

I rested my head against his chest, rising up and down as he took each breath.

_Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holidng you  
Touching you  
The only thing I want to do  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be  
_

"This is perfect you know." I admitted as we swayed back and forth in front of the fire place. The warm glow of the fire lit the room.

"What is?"

"Us, this moment, everything. I'm glad that we have this weekend together. There's no one I would rather spend New Years with than you Edward."

"I couldn't agree with you more, love." he murmured, resting his head gently on top of mine.

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love  
Oh, baby_

I'm not sure what I deserved to have him in my life, but whatever it was, I was thankful for it.

I picked my head off his chest and looked at him.

"Edward were you serious the other day?" I asked.

Ever since he mentioned the whole 'let's elope to Vegas' idea, I couldn't help but wonder if he was actually serious.

"Serious about what?" he asked as he stopped dancing.

"Thursday before you went to go save lives, you talked about Vegas, getting married."

The corners of his lips smirked up forming that gorgeous smile of his. Blushing I immediately dropped my gaze from his eyes to the sparks of the fire.

"I did." Pausing he placed his fingers under my chin, turning my head back to look at him. "-and I meant every single word. Bella, I love you, you know that. There's nothing more that I would want than to be with you forever. Although I do have to say, I wouldn't propose to you in the middle of an on call room without a ring. Not exactly how I would've planned it." he smirked.

"Other plans? Edward do you think about this a lot?"

"Truthfully, yes I do. I live for the moment I can wake up every morning, turn over and see your beautiful smile. I want to raise a family with you, grow old with you. In due time, it'll all happen. When the moment is right, it'll happen." he reassured me

I gulped. He was serious, he wanted to marry me. Maybe not in Vegas over New Years Eve weekend with Elvis, but he wanted to marry me. He wanted _me._

"Okay." I whispered.

"Okay? You're okay with this? With spending the rest of your life with me?"

"Of course I am. I love you, Edward. There's no way I'm letting you out of my life now that I have you back again."

"I love you too, Bella." he smiled, kissing the top of my head. Lifting me into his arms he quickly spun me around in a circle. Once he set me back down, he immediately pulled my back into his arms and started to sway with the music once more.

"_Do you know what you do to me? Everything inside of me is wanting you and needing you. I'm so in love with you. Look in my eyes, let's get lost tonight in each other. Let's make love all night long. Until all our strength is gone. Hold on tight, just let go. I want to feel you in my soul. Until the sun comes up. Let's make love…_" Edward crooned quietly in my ear.

There was just something about his voice, something about his cool breath tingling against my skin that made me weak.

I glanced over to the large clock hanging on the wall. There were a few minutes left until it was midnight.

"Edward, it's almost time."

He paused and looked at me, then glanced over to the clock.

"So it is." he said casually walking over to a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket on the table. "Shall we?"

He carefully popped the cork of the bottle and poured the golden, bubbly liquid into two glasses. He picked them both up, handing one to me.

"Here's to a new year, a new start, _together._" I said raising my glass to his.

"And to a year that we'll never forget." he added as he clinked his glass with mine. I brought the glass to my mouth and took a sip.

Edward took the glasses and set them down on the table again. He glanced down at his watch.

"It's midnight, love. Happy New Year, Bella." he whispered taking a step closer to me.

The close proximity of his body against mine made me weak. There was just something about him being so close to me that weakened me. It was him, being with him, he was my weakness, my Achilles' heel.

"Happy New Year, Edward." I whispered.

"You know it's tradition to kiss the person you love at midnight on New Year's Eve?" he smirked.

"Oh it is?"

He leaned in closer, our foreheads touched and I was left staring deep into his green eyes. Standing up on my tip-toes, I closed the gap between us, placing my lips on his. Our lips moved together softly in the perfect "New Year's Eve Kiss".

This was definitely an _amazing_ start to a new year**. **

**

* * *

**

**a/n- well it's a good thing tanya let edward keep his fantabulous moutain cabin! :D and sorry, no eloping to vegas or mexico, or the justice of the peace's office for these two...just yet :D**

**katie owns, she is just sooo amazing! --can you tell who posted this? hint hint my name begins with a k...aileens internet hates her...haha**

**review review review! :D**


	5. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I do this purely for the joy of playing with her characters. Thank you Stephenie for letting us do so. :D**

**Author's Note: Well, I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've updated and I know technically this is one of those updates that not everyone is going to read, because lets face it not everyone reads the Holiday stuff. Well, they don't know what they're missing. Hahaha Oh well, can't please them all. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon…hopefully being the key word. **

**So here we are…Valentine's Day…Can you feel the love?**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV:**

Valentine's Day.

A day that started off as a celebration between lovers, a day where you can shower the person you love with gifts. A day that quickly became a bit overrated when Corporate America took over and started charging an arm and a leg for a dozen roses on that day and only that day.

It was also a day that I knew Bella hated.

After all the years I knew her, that was one thing that never changed. Valentine's Day for her was always a lonely holiday, she didn't celebrate it, she celebrated "Single Awareness Day". She was a part of the crowd that thought the holiday was overrated. Whereas I embraced the holiday. Emmett and Jasper _always_ gave me shit about it but I wasn't the one who was stuck at home dateless on Valentine's Day several years in a row.

So this year I decided to take the knowledge I had and use it to my advantage. Bella didn't want a big deal made over Valentine's Day, I wouldn't give it to her or at least that's what she would think. The plan was to ship Bella off to an all day spa where she could spend the day being pampered. Then she would not have to worry about a four year old running around all day. Leilah was my job. I asked Leilah to be my Valentine and of course she asked what it was.

"_Leilah, sweetie, Valentine's Day is coming up," I exclaimed, pulling the covers over her body. _

"_Valentine's Day," she repeated, pondering the idea. _

"_Yes, Valentine's Day. You know what that is, right?"_

"_Mommy said it's a day where people spend time with people they love."_

"_That's right, Leilah, that's exactly what it is. You're mommy doesn't like Valentine's Day too much," I said sitting down on Leilah's bed. _

"_She said that too. I don't know why,"_

"_Me either, but I wanted to ask you something."_

"_Okay," she said her eyes brimming with curiosity. _

"_So on Valentine's Day, you're supposed to have a Valentine. They're the person you're supposed to spend the day with, take them out, and buy them flowers and chocolates."_

"_Is mommy going to be your Valentine, Uncle Eddie?"_

"_Maybe. That's what I wanted to ask you. Leilah, sweetie, do you wanna be my Valentine?"_

"_Yes!" she giggled, "What about mommy?"_

"_Tell you what, you both can be my Valentine. I'll take you out in the day time and then take your mommy out in the night time. What do you say?"_

"_Okay! Are you gonna buy me flowers and chocolates?" she asked curiously. __Her face immediately lit up at the mention of the chocolates and flowers, so I figured she would ask a question about it._

"_Of course. That's what Valentines do, Leilah. They show each other how much they love one another."_

"Edward..." Bella murmured as she turned in her sleep, snapping me out of my current thoughts. Her angelic face was turned towards me as her mahogany locks fanned against her pillow a few pieces framed her face.

"I love you," she absent mindly whispered again stirring a bit more pulling the white cotton sheet covering her body down exposing the soft, supple skin of her bare breasts.

I sighed, remembering what I found when I got home last night. She decided to surprise me. I walked into our room expecting to find Bella sound asleep, but boy was I wrong.  
_  
"Welcome home, Dr. Cullen" she purred from the bed._

_I gulped as I took in the sight in front of me. Bella was clad in a leather corset. Her eyes smokey and seductive. Her legs wrapped in black fish net thigh highs held up by a garter belt that left little-if anything- to the imagination. My eyes trailed down to her feet, where I found sexy as hell black stilettos._

_"What's wrong, Dr. Cullen? Cat got your tongue?"_

_"No it's just, I mean it's I'm-"_

_What is wrong with me? Form coherent words, Cullen!_

_"God you're beautiful," I whispered softly taking in sight before me. My eyes were full of hunger as they roamed unrestrained from the heaven that was her long legs to the subtle curve of her hip to the __way her creamy skin spilled out of the constrains of the leather, her chest undulating with every even breath she took, threatening to spill at the right moment. There was just something about her narrow neck, which just begging to be sucked on or the blush that was hinted on her cheeks that made me crazy for her. Maybe it was something about the way her hair framed her face in a soft auburn halo._

_On an average day she was a goddess, but like this, she was my mistress and I was more than willing to submit to any of her demands._

_  
"Stop babbling like an idiot, lock the door, and come show me how much it is you love me!"_

_She didn't have to tell me twice. I back up, pulled the door closed shut and locked it._

_"So Dr. Cullen, I heard once surgeons are good with their hands," Bella's voice cooed from behind me __as she slipped her arms around my shoulders._

_I felt her arms drop off my shoulders, and I heard her stilettos click as she made her way around my room._

_"You know, I've heard that once or twice myself," I gulped as I turned around to face her.  
Bella was lying across the bed. Her leg was propped up._

_Fuck. Me. Now._

_"So Dr. Cullen, about those hands of yours," she cooed, "I think I'd like to experience them, you care to show me?" she motioned for me to come closer, her slender finger sticking out towards me, reeling me in._

_I took a step closer towards the sex vixen in front of me._

_Who is this? And what happened to my Bella?_

_It didn't matter. Wherever this vixen was coming from I would take advantage of it._

_"What's wrong, Dr. Cullen?" she asked running her had down her stocking clad leg. Her fingers trailed toward her inner thigh._

_I groaned._

_She knew what that did to me. Then again, two could play this game._

_"Nothing, Miss Isabella," I stalked over to her slowly pulling at the tie around my neck, "What was it you said earlier about surgeons?"_

_I reached the bed taking one of her legs into my hands. Placing soft chaste kisses along her leg nearly reaching her inner thigh, causing her to moan._

_This was the spot I was looking for._

_I continued to suck lightly on her skin causing moans to escape from Bella's lips._

_Oh that sweet __delectable__ sound._

_"Ungh...Ed-waaa-rd," she moaned._

_"What is it Bella? How can I help you?" I whispered trailing the kisses farther up her leg blowing hot air towards her smoldering center causing her hips to buck._

_"I...please...Edward..." she moaned again as my kisses continued trek farther up north nipping at the swells of her breasts._

_Her hands flew to my pants in a flurry, fumbling to unbutton the pants._

_"Isabella, love," I cooed brushing hair from her face, "We've got all night, honey, and I plan to show you just how much I love you."_

_My hands traveled to the clips off her garter belt unhooking one clip. I slipped the stocking slowly down her leg, taking all the time in the world. As I shimmied the knee high off her leg, my fingers trailed a little longer down than needed. My lips loved each inch of her creamy white legs._

_"Edward..." she moaned grabbing two fistfuls of my hair and pulling me up to her._

_"Don't forget I'm the one in control here," she exclaimed before her lips crashed onto mine._

_Our tongues tangled together in a battle of tug a war...the prize...control. I pulled away as Bella fumbled with my pants, my slacks pooling at my ankles._

_I could feel the heat radiating from her wet center as I positioned myself at her opening._

_"Ungh," Bella moaned, pulling my face back down to hers. Her lips ravishing mine, her hips bucked against mine trying to close the gap._

_"Someone is anxious," I chuckled, flashing her a smile._

_"Edward please..." she demanded._

_"Patience is a virt-"_

_Knock, knock, knock._

_"Momma?" Leilah's voice rang from the other side of the door. The sound of her trying to turn the knob echoed through the room. _

_  
Children, life's perfect cockblock._

_"Leilah," Bella hissed sitting up pushing me off her._

_I groaned. _

_Of course Leilah would show up now of all times._

_"Momma?" Leilah called out again._

_"Yeah, sweetie? Hold on one second," Bella paused and looked me deep in the eye, "I'll be back, champ," she whispered in my ear. Her fingers trailing down my abs stopping at my hip bone. Her fingers traced soothing circles along the bone._

_Bella got up, throwing the sheet over my half naked body and grabbing her robe off a chair as she headed to the door._

_She unlocked the door, pulling the robe closer around her body._

_"What's wrong, sweetie?" Bella asked, cracking the door open._

_"I had a bad dream," Leilah sobbed, "A monster was chasing me."_

_"Oh, honey, it's okay. No monsters will get you," Bella said soothingly as she took her little girl in her arms_

_" Can I sleep with you and uncle Eddie tonight?" she asked as she peeked over Bella's shoulder._

_Please say no. Please say no._

_"Um well, I think Uncle Eddie needs his sleep, he's had a long day at work and I don't think he needs you rolling around and kicking him all night," Bella said matter of factly._

_There is a god!_

_"Oh..."_

_"Honey, why don't I tuck you into bed? We'll look all around your room to make sure there are no monsters. How does that sound?"_

_"Okay," Leilah said jumping out of Bella's arms._

_"Alright head to your room. Mommy will be there right there," Bella said standing back up. The sounds of Leilah's feet running through the hallway filled the air._

_"I'll be right back," Bella flirted dropping the corner of her robe down exposing the skin of her shoulder._

_Oh dear God. What this woman does to me._

_After a few minutes I found myself dozing off._

_"Sleeping on the job, Eddie?" Bella laughed._

_I fluttered my eyes open to find Bella straddling my hips. _

"_Just resting my eyes, sweet cheeks," I playfully said planting a quick slap on her butt. "So, any monsters lurking around?"_

"_Oh I can think of one monster," she flirted. _

"_Oh? And what monster is that?" _

_She smirked dropping the robe from her body. _

"_Let me show you…"_

"Edward?" Bella whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning love," I sighed bending down to kiss her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she exclaimed with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

"I love yo-"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Momma?" Leilah voice interrupted Bella. "You awake yet?"

"I am. Are you okay?" Bella called out.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Can you help me get ready?"

"Of course sweetie. I'll be right there."

"Okay!" Leilah exclaimed.

"I've got to get your Valentine's Day date ready," Bella laughed.

"Yes, please do."

* * *

"Uncle Eddie!" Leilah exclaimed as ran towards me at lightening speed. I kneeled down to catch her in my arms.

"Hey, Valentine," I said pulling her tight into my arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she said placing a soft kiss on my cheek causing a smile to appear on my face.

"Why, Happy Valentine's Day, Miss Leilah Anne. You do look beautiful this morning," I complimented her.

Leilah smiled taking a step back out of my arms to twirl around. She was wearing a pink cotton dress with cap sleeves and a pair of brown cowboy boots that had pink stitching. Her hair was braided in two braids, two little pink ribbons tied on the ends.

"Thank you!" she blushed, "Do you like my boots?" she stuck her little foot out to show me her boots.

"I do, they're very nice. Are they new?"

"Yeah, Uncle Jasper gave them to me."

"Uncle Jasper? You mean Auntie Alice _and_ Uncle Jasper?" I asked knowing that my sister was probably the culprit.

"Nope!" she exclaimed, popping the 'p', "Uncle Jasper bought them for me. He told me himself. He said that he picked them out all by himself. Auntie Alice was proud."

I laughed. I was going to have to talk to Jasper about this new found love of shopping he had.

"Well, they're very nice, Leilah Anne. They compliment your dress very nicely," I said standing back up offering her my hand. "I have something for you, missy."

I lead her into the kitchen bending down to pick her up and set her on the counter.

"Hold tight here, okay?" I asked. "Close your eyes."

She responded with a quick nod and a smile as her legs dangled off the countertop, kicking. She placed her hands over her eyes to cover them. I grabbed the flowers and chocolates I'd bought for her the night before off the counter on the opposite side.

"Alright open your eyes."

She threw her hands down and her eyes flew open.

"You bought me flowers!" She exclaimed taking the pink and red Gerber daisies out of my hands.

"I did. Remember, that's what Valentine's do."

* * *

"We're going to the zoo, zoo, zoo. How about you, you, you? You can come too, too, too. We're going to the zoo, zoo, zoo," Leilah sang excitedly, her entire frame bouncing with excitement.

"So what's first Leilah?" I asked looking at the giant map of the zoo.

"Uncle Eddie, I wanna go visit the monkeys and the gorillas and the chimps and the alligators, and the penguins, and the sheep, and the lions and the flamingos, and the giraffes, and the ducks! Oh, Uncle Eddie, can we feed the ducks? Please, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?!" Leilah exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright. One thing at a time, sweetie," I chuckled. I had a feeling I was about to have a full day of excitement. "Why don't we start at the primate house and work our way around the zoo? How does that sound?"

"Can we feed the ducks later?"

"Sure Lei, we can feed the ducks later."

"Yay!" she jumped up and down in excitement. "Let's go visit the monkeys!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me in the direction of the monkeys.

"Come on Uncle Eddie," she yelled as she let go of my hand running towards the entrance.

"Sweetie, slow down. Stay with me, please," I pleaded as I ran to catch up with her. That was the last thing I needed, to lose her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to look at me.

"Hurry up!" she giggled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

When I finally caught up to her she dragged me into the exhibit.

"Look Uncle Eddie, gorillas!" she exclaimed pointing at the group of gorillas on the other side of the glass.

"I see them."

"What does it say? What does it say?" she asked pointing to the sign just on the outside of the window.

"Well, it tells you about the gorillas," I stated looking down at her. She looked at me, waiting to go on about them, "They're Western Lowland Gorillas. They come from Africa it says they live about thirty to thirty-five years. Boy gorillas can grow up to be six hundred pounds."

"Wow! That's really fat, Uncle Eddie. Do you think I could ever get that fat?" she asked curiously as she pressed her nose against the glass. She brought her hands up to cup around her eyes, giving herself a better look at the gorillas.

"Um, I'm sure it's possible, Lei. Oh, look, it says boy gorillas eat about seventy pounds of food a day."

"Really?" she asked running over to the sign, ducking under my arm that was resting against it. "What else does it say?"

"Um," I paused as I continued to read the sign, "It says Gorillas make twenty-two different kinds of sounds. Each sound means something else."

Just as I said that one of the Gorillas in the habitat let out a loud grunt startling Leilah.

"What do you think he's saying?" she whispered.

"I don't know," I laughed, "He's probably saying 'Leilah, I want to eat you'."

"You're silly, Uncle Eddie. Gorillas don't eat people, they eat bananas," she said matter-of-factly.

"Do they? And how is that you know this?"

"It says so. Right here." she stuck her finger up on the sign pointing to a random paragraph talking about life cycles of gorillas.

"Why look at that, Leilah, it does say that."

"Of course," she said with a smile.

Her smile always reminded me of Bella's, full of life and joy. Leilah was really growing up to be a miniature version of Bella.

"Come on Leilah, let's go see what else we can find," I offered taking her hand.

We walked around for awhile checking out all the exhibits. We checked out the Giraffes, bears, ostriches, leopards, and various types of owls and hawks.

"Oh, Uncle Eddie, let's go check out wolves!" Leilah exclaimed dragging me over to the wolf exhibit. It seemed like she'd been doing that all day.

Leilah walked right up to the barrier that incased the wolves stretching up on her tip toes to look.

"Want a boost?" I asked bending down to her level.

"Yes ,please," she said sweetly. She held her arms out and I picked her up, resting her on my hip.

"The wolves are pretty," she said, admiring the pack of wolves interacting with each other.

"You know…your dad liked wolves a lot," I said remembering Jacob's fascination with wolves. Like father, like daughter. I hoped that while Leilah held on to any piece of Jacob she could, the two of us could form some kind of bond with each other.

"He did?"

"He did. In fact, true story here Lei, you daddy is part Native American. He's from a tribe called the Quileutes. The old Quileute legend says that certain members of the tribe would form a spirit bond with the wolves and become them."

"So my daddy turned into a wolf?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"No sweetie, it's just story, kind of like the bedtime stories I tell you."

"Oh, I see. What does the sign say?" she asked turning her attention to the sign posted in front of the exhibit.

"Well," I said walking over to it. "Grey Wolf, they're an endangered species."

"What's an endangered species?" she asked.

"Basically there's not a lot of wolves like these ones," I pointed towards the pack of wolves, "out there in the world. They're dying of all sorts of different reasons."

"That's really sad, Uncle Eddie. I don't want the wolves to die," she said, her voice lowering and her head tilted downwards.

"I know, sweetie. That's why some zoos have endangered animals. So this way they can hopefully save the animals from being extinct. Which means the kind of animal doesn't exist anymore."

"Oh…" she frowned. I could tell this particular subject made her a little upset. She was always worried and concerned about how everyone else felt about something. It didn't surprise me to find her concerned for the animals that were endangered.

"So it says that wolves talk to each other by howling. When they howl it could mean that they want the pack to come back together or sometimes to warn other packs to stay away. It even says they do it just for fun," I said trying to change the subject.

Leilah laughed. She smiled then let out a soft little howl herself.

"Sounds like you _could_ be a wolf. It must be that Quileute blood in you. You're not gonna turn into a wolf on me, are you?" I asked tickling her side a bit causing her to laugh.

"That's silly. Of course not! It's just a story…remember?"

"Right I forgot, sorry. Oh look it says that wolves can smell up to 1.5 miles away."

"Wow, that's really cool. Will you buy me a wolf, Uncle Eddie?"

"Um, I don't think I can buy one sweetie. Maybe we can look in the gift shop on the way out. They might have a little stuffed wolf that I'd get for you."

"Okay!" she said, squirming out of my arms. "Come on, let's go see the penguins, Uncle Eddie!"

"Penguins, lovely," I sighed, following Leilah out of the exhibit.

For a four year old she sure had a lot of energy. I give Bella credit for being able to keep up with her all day.

After the penguin exhibit we grabbed something to eat. After eating we visited the bird sanctuary where Leilah was able to feed the Lorikeet birds. At first she was a leery about feeding them but once I got her in there, it took awhile to get her out. Following the birds were the giraffes, the hippos.

The day was winding down and Leilah was slowly losing energy.

"Come on Leilah, let's get going. You're starting to look a bit tired," I said as I swooped her up into my arms.

She yawned, placing her head on my shoulder.

"Okay, time to go sleep over at Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's?" she asked.

"Yeah, time to go sleep over."

"No!" she exclaimed, lifting her head off my shoulder "The ducks! We didn't feed the ducks!"

"Alright, let's go feed the ducks, then head home alright?" I chuckled.

"Okay!"

We walked over to the duck pond. As soon as we got their Leilah squirmed out of my arms and ran over to the water's edge. I bought some pellets to feed the ducks with and walked over to Leilah.

"Here, sweetie," I said extending my arm out to her, "feed the ducks."

She took the cup of food from my hand and immediately started throwing pieces in the water, laughing as the ducks fought for the food.

"Uncle Eddie?" she asked.

I looked down to her.

"Yes?"

"Why is that duck trying to drown the other duck?" she asked pointing to two ducks in the water.

I glanced up and couldn't believe my eyes. Sure enough there were two ducks in the water and to a four year old it would appear that one duck was trying to drown the other, but I knew better.

"Um, well, I think they're just playing." I attempted to explain.

_Bella would kill me if I explained where baby ducks came from to Leilah. I just came up with some response._

"Playing? That's silly. Mommy says you should never play around the water. Someone could get hurt."

"That's right, Leilah. It's dangerous, but the ducks don't know any better."

"Bad ducks!" she exclaimed, shaking her finger at them.

She giggled.

"Uncle Eddie?" she said again pulling at my pant leg.

"Yes, Leilah Anne?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," she smiled, hugging my leg.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie," I said picking her back up into my arms. I placed a soft kiss on her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Let's go to Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's house," I told her.

"Okay," she sighed.

I could tell by the way Leilah held herself, she was tired. I had worn her out. Bella would be proud.

Leilah draped her head over my shoulder. I began to feel her heart slow down as she drifted off to sleep in my arms.

* * *

**Collective awe anyone? I think Edward and Leilah had really great time at the zoo, don't you? **

**More **_**Nine Months**_** craziness to come…keep your eyes open kids…**


End file.
